The invention relates to a wiring structure of a high-voltage wire in a vehicle.
In an electric motor vehicle such as a plug-in hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, a battery for driving the vehicle serving as a power supply for a traveling motor has a relatively large volume.
Thus, to form a large space within a compartment, in many vehicles, the battery is disposed below a floor or below a baggage room in the rear portion of the vehicle, and an inverter and a traveling motor are disposed in the front or rear space of the vehicle body (see the patent document 1).
And, a high-voltage wire for supplying high-voltage power from the battery to the inverter is wired into the front or rear space of the vehicle body from below of the floor.
In this case, to protect the high-voltage wire against impacts in vehicle collision, an exclusive protection member (protector) is attached to the high-voltage wire, or there is used a high-voltage wire having such high strength as can prevent itself from being cut in collision.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-47029